Super Mario: Escape From Bowser Island
Super Mario: Escape From Bowser Island is an upcoming web film written, produced, and directed by EB The Original Master. In this film, Bowser and Bowser Jr. has built a castle on a small island and has kidnapped Princess Peach to take her there. It's up to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette to visit various islands to save her. The film is planned to be release in 2020. Production * The film was announced on August 18, 2019 and a small announcement trailer was uploaded afterwards. * According to the creator, the film is being done on Roblox Studio, Paint 3D, Google Slides, and all edited using Windows Movie Maker. * The films scenes are all made up of screenshots with captains over them acting as subtitles for character dialogue with voice blurbs from various Mario games. * The film's "animation" are dragged around Roblox Studio models because the creator is not a professional animator nor will ever be. * On August 26, 2019, the first ever clip of the film was uploaded to YouTube which features the Bowser Dance and the Yoshi's Fix It Up Dances. * On August 31, 2019, a new poster of the film was revealed. It featured the main characters on Bowser Island with a fireworks display in a night setting. * On September 9, 2019, another clip was uploaded to YouTube which features a scene from Desert Island where Toad gives Toadette a boost from throwing a Koopa shell directly at her. * On September 29, 2019, the film's production have reached the 60 minute mark. * On November 18, 2019, a third poster for the film was revealed. Similar to the second one, it features the main characters on Bowser Island, this time facing towards the castle. * On December 5, 2019, an official thumbnail for the movie was created. * On December 8, 2019, the film's production have reached the 2 hour mark. * On January 2, 2020, the films production is put at hiatus due to a laptop incident and will resume once the situation is fixed. * On January 6, 2020, the films production hiatus has ended! * On February 3, 2020, a new trailer dropped at 10:00 AM EST. Mario.PNG|Mario Luigi.PNG|Luigi Yoshi.PNG|Yoshi Toad(full scale).PNG|Toad Toadette.PNG|Toadette Characters (Villains) Bowser.PNG|Bowser Bowser Jr.PNG|Bowser Jr. Petey Piranha (revised).PNG|Petey Piranha Angry Sun.PNG|Angry Sun King Boo (Roblox Version).PNG|King Boo Bald Eagle.PNG|Boris the Bald Eagle Kratos The Dragon.PNG|Kratos the Dragon Bowser Statue.PNG|Bowser Statue Clownser.PNG|Clownser Characters (Side) Princess Peach.PNG|Princess Peach Wario & Waluigi.PNG|Wario & Waluigi Princess Daisy.PNG|Princess Daisy Toadsworth (revised).PNG|Toadsworth Locations Yoshi's Island.PNG|Yoshi's Island Desert Island.PNG|Desert Island Ghostly Island.PNG|Ghostly Island Snow Island.PNG|Snow Island Dragon Island.PNG|Dragon Island Bowser Jr. Island.PNG|Bowser Jr. Island Bowser Island with icon.PNG|Bowser Island Videos https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLki0KPHJHNd04j2VSJ6Po-RtMBKUaON7j OST https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLki0KPHJHNd3zWwLk9fPpypIRnLVNLqmS Trivia * Toadette has eyelashes in this film unlike her design in the Super Mario games where her facial features are similar to other Toad species. * Toadsworth doesn't walk around with a cane like he does in the Super Mario games. * Toad and Toadette are siblings here. Toad is the older brother and Toadette is his younger sister. Posters Super Mario_ Escape From Bowser Island.png|Issue #1, August 18, 2019 Escape from Bowser Island Final Poster.png|Issue #2, August 31, 2019 Super Mario Escape From Bowser Island Poster -3.png|Issue #3, November 18, 2019 Movie Guide On October 4, 2019, an official movie guide was announced for film. The guide is a Google Slides presentation on all the information about the film including a summary, the characters and their personalities, the locations, and many more. The link was provided on December 1, 2019, but working progress is still needed for the guide to be fully completed. https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1WXncXVU6o-DBtoGWJaqqG__CxJvuEzcCAzdL94zvPg4/edit?usp=sharing Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:You-Tube